fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Shunza Izumida
is a supporting character of the Aikatsu Friends! series. Born in Kobe, he is an alumnus of both the normal (of where he completed middle school) and idol divisions (of where he graduated) at Star Harmony Academy and now a teacher of music class for the normal division. He is now in his second year of college. He is also the identity of his masked alter-ego, " ". Bio Appearance Shunza is a tall man with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Normal As Wild Quadrant Personality Normal Shunza is considered to be very wise and poetic, often spouting poetry that makes no sense to anyone listening in, excluding Aine and Mio. He is shown to be quite perceptive, as he can sense untapped potential within certain individuals, and was the only one to figure out the true meaning of the World Aikatsu! Cup before it was publicly revealed. As Wild Quadrant Under the mantle of Wild Quadrant however, Shunza shows a much more flamboyant and whimsical side of himself as he gives Aine, Mio, Maika and Ema guidelines on how to aim for worth of the 'Best Friends' name. Background Shunza was 8 years old while his younger brother Raito was just a newborn when his parents died in a car crash, his two older brothers returned to Fiji soon thereafter. Following their deaths, he was taken in by Chiharu, who happened to be near the site of the car crash that his parents died in. At some point later on in his life, Shunza became part of the staff of Production Room No.3 at Star Harmony Academy. Relationships *'Two unknown older brothers' ::They went off to Fiji after the funeral of their parents. *'Raito Izumida' ::Shunza's younger brother. *'Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata' ::He gave the utmost honorable advice to the four, but little that they know he also worked for Tamaki. *'Tamaki Enjōji' ::As Wild Quadrant, he was the one Tamaki fell in love with. But as he reveals his identity to her, she later accepts his proposal to be her business partner as he knows that she already has a fiancee. *'Josefa Cakobau/Jōzabu Okada' ::He had knew Josefa through her brothers, but not quite so much now that they are dead. Now he knows them through Mio. Etymology - - means falcon (most notably, the peregrine falcon) and means three, being the third son. Quotes Trivia *His birthday is February 7, making his zodiac sign an Aquarius. **He shares his birthday with Nina Dōjima from the original AIkatsu! series. *His personality and alter ego as Wild Quadrant shares similarities with Jun Takigawa/Prism Ace from the rival Pretty Rhythm series by Shochiku and Takara Tomy. **Both have their parents died at a young age. **Both show a cheerful side to the main characters. **Both work with the main characters' mentor. **Both have motifs are based of the card itself, the "Ace". ***This might be a reference to card games like poker, where the ace is a wild card that can completely change the course of a game. **The name "Quadrant" refers to "quads" (without the sokuon/small "tsu"), the American term for the poker hand "four of a kind", the latter refererring to the symbols of the four idol types. Category:Aikatsu Friends! Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Male Idols Category:Male Characters